Yukiko's Poem Collection!
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: OK, this is simply a collection of random poems I make up as I go along! Well, I'm none too creative, but I may be able to charm you with my words ! Alright, please read and review!
1. Realizations

**Realizations**

By: ReenaYuki-hime

Poem © ReenaYuki-hime

Every day is such a lie,  
Why can't you be by my side?  
Since it's you, I will comply,  
But what's with that inhuman pride?

I hear your spirit's gruesome howl;  
I fear your sanity has disappeared.  
I see you see me and then you scowl,  
Then force feign happiness, smiled.

Truth is what hurts the most,  
In the end I am but used.  
I cannot believe myself, almost,  
Did I let my soul be confused.

I smell that putrid blood,  
I despise that inhuman heart.  
I know you created a horrid flood,  
Making those with hopes, part.

What's with that inhuman pride?  
What's the point of all this, why divide?

I hear your spirit's gruesome howl;  
I fear your sanity has disappeared.  
I see you see me and then you scowl,  
Then force feign happiness, smiled.

So now, what's left to do?  
What's there to believe?  
How can I get through to you?  
Why do you always deceive?

All I can do is grow stronger,  
I must fight, to save those innocent.  
I will gain my own deadly power,  
But will wield it only to protect.


	2. Retaliation

**Retaliation**

By: ReenaYuki-hime

Poem © ReenaYuki-hime

Crying is all that can be heard,  
Hatred is that people have felt.  
This feeling, oh how absurd,  
Waiting for the ice to melt.

Snow falls down from the heavens,  
Nothing is felt but emptiness.  
Blood red dries, what happens,  
When the people cry less?

Open your eyes to the truth,  
Feel it through your skin.  
This is the greatest truth,  
Before you and your kin.

A picture says a thousand words,  
In this sense, it's all but true.  
For this picture is of the worst,  
But never is it untrue.

No words could explain,  
The suffering of that day.  
Thoughts exceeded the pain,  
But results with a high pay.

Today we shall decide,  
The meaning of our existence.  
Residing fear will subside,  
As we out through the distance.


	3. Revenge

Revenge

By: ReenaYuki-hime

Poem © ReenaYuki-hime

Crush thy enemy,  
Thy dragon slain,  
New territory,  
For us to claim.

Kanashimi wo Oshiete! (Teach me sadness)  
Hikari wa kieta. (Light has disappeared)  
Ore-tachi mou shinjite, (We still believe)  
Umareyuku anata. (You appearing)

DESTROY! KILL!  
OVERCOME! PREVAIL!  
HUNT! BE STILL!  
BE GONE WITH THE HAIL!

Reconcile the doubt,  
Live without regret,  
Fight that cruel bout,  
Never ever fret.


	4. My Life's End

**My Life's End**

By: ReenaYuki-hime

Poem © ReenaYuki-hime

I thought I had a friend,  
Someone I felt so close.  
But that had all come to an end,  
And, now, I feel so alone.

I know I had been mean,  
I know I'm not perfect.  
But what goes around, unseen,  
I never had been content.

Sure, I know I'm not the greatest friend,  
But this is who I truly am!  
But then you go and pretend,  
Tormenting me will have me, condemn.

I'm sorry, I'm just bitter,  
I'm just spoilt and myself.  
But, how did you consider,  
Being like that will help?

Through every single word,  
I maintain a facade.  
But I couldn't have heard,  
Your damaging barrage.

Oh, how I wish it were untrue,  
With feelings much unsaid.  
But the honest truth is that you,  
Brought this down to the end.

In my head I wanted to scream,  
I wanted you dead, to go away.  
But then and now it seems,  
I cannot condemn you that way.

And now, I wallow in my self-pit,  
Shedding unnecessary tears.  
This thing that I now commit,  
My life unknowingly disappears.


	5. Let A Flower Bloom

**Let a Flower Bloom**

This is an English fan dub to the song 'Sakura Saku'. I own no rights to the song in its self, but I did compose these lyrics with the help of internet lyric translators. Please ask me if you want to use it (should there be anyone wants to… :P)

Fan Dub Lyrics © ReenaYuki-hime

On top of a roof top, where the sky is just magnific  
The rays of sunlight are just so energetic

THAT'S SO WONDERFUL... that's how life is…  
I don't try to stop since it seems so useless

Just say good bye as yesterday is out,  
Retain happiness and without a doubt,  
with it, great flowers will always bloom!  
Sweet memories appear and ones with sorrow,  
But always continue forwards to tomorrow,  
And when it comes to it, don't hide  
But spread your arms out wide

You may not yet, but soon you'll expect, it will appear  
Just close your eyes and all good thoughts will reappear

THAT'S SO WONDERFUL... that's how life is…  
I don't try to stop since it seems so useless

Even if you're just so angry you wanna scream and shout  
Even if you're frustrated and just wanna pout  
No matter what, just let the flowers bloom!

Come get it, come get it, it's something you'll grasp  
Always look to the future - unburdened by the past  
And when it comes to it, don't hide,  
But spread your arms out wide

Just say good bye as yesterday is out,  
Retain happiness and without a doubt,  
with it, great flowers will always bloom!  
Sweet memories appear and ones with sorrow,  
But always continue towards tomorrow,  
And when it comes to it, don't hide  
But spread your arms out wide

Spread your arms out wide!  
Raisin' up your hands!


	6. Memories and Goals

**Memories and Goals**

By: ReenaYuki-hime

Poem © ReenaYuki-hime

It's the little things, they say,  
That makes the biggest impact.  
As we go onwards today,  
Is there any doubt to that fact?

One person can make it hell,  
Another can make it heaven.  
Ev'rything ends in a farewell,  
Kept with the virtues, seven.

Why am I all alone, all alone?  
Why do I not know the truth?  
Why don't I know my way home?  
Why isn't my existence within proof?

I, the one without a past,  
Will forge my path through my will.  
Though, I wonder, how I'll last,  
With all the blood continuing to spill.

An ordeal of a lifetime,  
Starts out from this moment.  
A feeling that was sublime,  
Starts to be created.

Hidden meaning within words,  
Thoughts within actions.  
Being free; fly free like birds,  
Great satisfactions.

I know it is coming,  
I know it will appear.  
It will soon be nearing,  
The final results, clear.


	7. The Dream's Song of Hope

**The Dream's Song of Hope**

_By: ReenaYuki-hime_

_Poem __ ReenaYuki-hime  
_

I smile as I see you  
extending a hand to greet you  
I hear your calming voice  
Then, I make my choice

To protect your pure soul  
Protect you a like new-born foal  
to guide you right along  
when the path is hard and long

Watching you inspired me  
Being with you set me free  
Knowing I that I could be 'me'  
As I sat beneath the ribbon tree

**Love has its ups and downs  
with you I never need to frown  
You're giving me a new hope  
Just like my first Kaleidoscope**

Watching you inspired me  
Being with you set me free  
Knowing I that I could be 'me'  
As I sat beneath the ribbon tree

Gazing upon your sleeping form  
This is something I will conform

Watching you inspired me  
Being with you set me free  
Knowing I that I could be 'me'  
As I sat beneath the ribbon tree

So let's go beyond the gates  
Live our life as it awaits  
As the heart conquers all  
I will catch you when you fall


End file.
